Darko
by Historyexplorer12
Summary: Hephaestion and Alexander have a son! What adventures will they think up now? Disclaimer: Alex & Phai belong to Oliver Stone and themselves Warnings: Mpreg, possibly AU, stillbirth, swearing (represented by dash lines), OC, slash
1. The Birth

They were prepared, had been for nearly two months now. It had been quite a surprise, a gift from the gods really, when Hephaestion had told Alexander that he was a month with their child. Alexander was thrilled, jumping up and kissing his true love over and over, and then kneeling down and cooing to Hephaestion's still flat stomach. Now, however, he was still thrilled, marveling at what the doctors called "impossible," but Hephaestion was not. At eight months with child, he had constant back pain, and the nausea and dizziness that had presented itself in the second month had reappeared, making it nearly impossible for him to get up in the morning. He had also managed to scare Alexander out of his wits a few times with what were called "false pains." The midwives said, to his relief, that he would give birth within a few days, if not a week.

"How are you feeling today, my love?" Alexander said good morning in this way as he sat on the edge of their bed and reached behind Hephaestion, rubbing his lower back with skilled fingers.

"I'm tired, Xander. The babe refused to settle last night. But he is now asleep, and I am awake. What cruel games the gods play!" the babe jumped inside him and he groaned, "You woke him!"

"Forgive me, Love. He just knows his father's touch, as he knows his mother's."

"Don't touch me!" with a hard shove, Alexander found himself sprawled out on the floor. Hephaestion began to sob, and Alexander carefully got up from the floor, going to hug him again.

"Hush, it's all right. I know you are tired, but just think, soon you'll be holding our babe in your arms. Our little Helios."

"I don't want it anymore! I mean, I want the babe, but not this body!"

"I know Love, I know."

"I feel gross, and disgusting, and bloated! My feet and back hurt consistantly, and I can't get up or even walk on my own anymore! I can't even sit comfortably!"

"Shh... it will all be over soon. You can rest for the day if you want."

"No. He'll go back to sleep if I move. Help me up?" as Alexander went around to Hephaestion's side of the bed.

"Of course. Ready? Up, easy... There we are. Where would you like to go?"

"Kitchen. Babe wants tuna salad," Hephaestion smiled, rubbing his belly in slow circles.

"I will make it for you personally. My son and lover deserve only the best. Come on. Slow..."

After he was certain Hephaestion was settled, Alexander went off to council, swearing that if Hephaestion needed him he would be with him in moments. Hephaestion ate heartily, and then went back to his room to read and relax. After a few hours of reading in bed, he felt the strong urge to use the washroom. With a bit of a struggle, Hephaestion got up from the bed and across the room to the bathchamber. It was only after he went that he realized his water had broken. Calm as ever, he washed his hands and made his way to the outer doorway, calling a servant.

"Go find Alexander. Tell him, quietly, that my water has broken. Tell him I am in no pain. Go. Don't run."

The boy only nodded and turned and began to walk toward the council room. Hephaestion rubbed his belly to calm the babe that would soon be in his arms, gazing at the world in wonder."Finally," was his only thought.

"I am here, my love," Alexander came to him in a few minutes, panting, chest heaving, "I came as soon as the boy told me. Are you- Oh gods..." he bent over, trying to catch his breath.

"Calm, Xander," Hephaestion bent to help him stand, "It is early. I am in very little pain. Everything will be all right."

"Your water came out clean? The babe is in no distress?"

"Yes, and if he were, I would know. Rest."

"No, I can't. We must get you to the harem-"

"We will go when the birth comes closer. Don't worry, everything is set. Now, let us distract ourselves with that celebration you had planned for just this occasion. I would very much like to see it."

"Are you sure you do not need Bagoas?" Alexander was wary.

Hephaestion laughed, "I am sure, Dear. Do not fret."

"Well, just say and I will fetch him."

Three hours later, Hephaestion was sitting on the couch he was sharing with Alexander, clapping in time with the music when the pains began to gain strength. Hephaestion felt one and half bent over, one hand on his lower back and one on his belly. He held his breath as the pain peaked. As it peaked, he felt another gush of water, as his water had been steadily leaking during the three hours, soak the couch beneath him. Alexander was sitting beside him and felt the seat of his chiton get damp. He looked over to see Hephaestion in pain.

"Love, are you okay? QUIET! Deep breath Love. Are you okay?"

"I don't think I can wait any longer, Xander..."

"Ptolemy! Fetch Bagoas! NOW!"

"Xander, I'm frightened," Hephaestion began to cry.

"I promise you, everything will be fine. Trust me."

"I trust you..."

"Cassander! Help me carry him to the harem. Up you go Love, that's it..."

Bagoas was making sure everything was ready when Alexander and Cassander came into the specially prepped room, carrying a quietly crying Hephaestion.

"Oh! Gods!" Hephaestion gave a shout, and this prompted Bagoas into action.

"Lay him down. How far apart are the pains? I'm just checking the babe's postion, Honey. Relax, breathe," as Hephaestion tried to get away from Bagoas' hands by trying to turn onto his side.

"Thirty minutes or so between each pain," Alexander answered.

"Looks like you will be here quite a while Honey. It's all right. Gentlemen, if you would please leave."

"Alexander..." Hephaestion reached for him.

He went, giving Hephaestion a soft kiss on his brow, "I love you, Phaiston. I will pray for you..."

As Hephaestion caught his breath as another pain hit, Bagoas tried to coach him.

"Breathe Honey, you must breathe," Hephaestion shook his head forcefully, then let the breath go in a rush as the pain ended, "Listen to me. The more you breathe during your pains, the less they will hurt and the healthier the babe will be. So try and breathe next time okay?" Hephaestion nodded, "Now there's one other thing I must check. Just relax."

"What are you going to do?" Hephaestion panicked as Bagoas spread a bedsheet to cover his naked waist.

"I am only going to check your progress. Everything's fine. All right, you're at two centimeters. You're coming along nicely, but you have a way to go yet. Would you like your herbs yet?"

"Please."

Bagoas prepared his black haw tea and began to burn some lavender.

"I have a few boys I have chosen to help. Is that all right?"

"Of course. Ohhhh..." he moaned, clutching his belly, "Bagoas!"

"-... Boys! Honey, this is Arsalan, Danish, Naveed, Soroush, and Xerxes. Boys, you know what to do. Breathe Honey. Good, good! Better?" as Hephaestion lay gasping, a sheen of sweat covering his body. Hephaestion glared at him, but he ignored it.

Soon enough, in the early evening, Hephaestion was deemed ready to give birth. Bagoas sat in front of him, sitting crosslegged on the bed, ready to catch the baby.

"Now, Honey, I want you to grab onto this bar up here," he tapped the gold bar above their heads, "when you feel the need to bear down, okay?"

Hephaestion only blew air through his nose loudly. He hated Bagoas more than he did Alexander right now. How could this man- this eunuch- talk down to him? It made him want to choke him.

"AHH! ALEXANDER!" his toes curled around the smaller gold bar at the foot of the bed, one hand clenched around the bar that was overhead and the other closed tightly around Naveed's fingers.

Two hours more, and it was over. Hephaestion gripped the bedsheets, screaming as Bagoas' assistants held him up and wiped his brow.

"ALEXANDER!" He collapsed against the pillows, frantic and in pain, "Where's Alexander? Where is he? He needs to be here!"

"He is just outside, awaiting news. Everything will be all right.

"Without being able to answer, Hephaestion sat up, going rigid as another contraction hit. As he relaxed again, Bagoas looked horrified."Oh Zeus..."

"What is it? Is something wrong? My baby!" he began to panic.

"Everything will be all right, I promise. Just relax."

Knowing that something was wrong, Hephaestion pushed as hard as he could on the next three contractions. Finally he was finished, and the baby was washed and cared for.

"Why isn't he crying? Where is he? Give him to me," but Hephaestion's pleas were ignored, and the baby was taken to Alexander.

"It was a breech stillbirth, my lord. The placenta was birthed first, and Lord Hephaestion bled out."

Alexander looked up at them just after being handed the son he would never get to enjoy, "Is he all right?"

"Fine, my lord."

"You never told him, did you?" Alexander face blackened with rage, "He deserves the right to know his son, even if it is for but a moment! Leave me, I must enjoy my son while I can... Helios," he looked at his son fully for the first time, and noticed the dark dark hair, "Oh! You are not a Helios, are you? I love you, so much..." Alexander, despite himself, teared up.

There was movement in his arms. It was small, but it was there. And then the the baby began to scream, coughing up the fluid he had inhaled during the birth.

"He's breathing!" Alexander rushed into the room, where Hephaestion was asking for his child over and over again as the assistants cleaned him up.

"Xander, I'm so sorry..." Hephaestion sobbed, "I didn't mean for this to happen... May I hold him one time?"

"You may hold him for all eternity, Love. He is breathing. He is alive. Gentle, mind his head."

"He's alive! Oh, thank Zeus!" the tears turned glad.

"Look, look at him Darling, he's pink. He is alive. And he is ours. I am so proud of you," He kissed his sweaty crown.

"He's perfect. And he has my hair," Hephaestion laughed, "Looks like he is not a Helios after all."

"I already told him that. What about the name Darko instead?"

"He is our gift..." Hephaestion mused, "And he has my dark hair. It's perfect."

"I agree. Darko it is then. My babe..." Alexander cooed, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired..." Hephaestion lay his head against the propped up pillows, giving Alexander a half smile, "I was so frightened when they took him away!" he began to sob, and Alexander took Darko from his arms and put him in the waiting cradle that was nearby. Finally, Alexander sat on the edge of the bed and took Hephaestion into his arms, not saying anything. He just let his Phai cry out his sorrows.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Hephaestion was confined to bed in order to heal and gain back his strength. Alexander found that he rarely let Darko out of his sight, and was holding him at every chance. It was found early that the child was lame and refused to babble as most babies did. Hephaestion took this news badly, and so spent a few days in a deep depression, crying when he thought no one could see, and blaming himself. Several times, Alexander tried to comfort him, but he was inconsolable unless Darko was safe in his arms and nursing from a bottle.

"It's time we get you out of bed, don't you think?" Alexander proposed one morning while their son was still asleep in his cradle.

"Alexander, if this is one of your ploys to get me out of this bed and into yours, I swear..."

"I just want to see you healthy, that's all. But if the lovemaking comes with it, that's fine with me," he dropped his voice to a seductive whisper.

"No Alexander," Hephaestion pushed him away, "I'm still sore."

"Well, in any case, we have to get you out of bed. Come on," He stood up off the bed.

"Now?"

"Of course now. When else? Come on."

"O-okay..." he slipped to the edge of the bed, and Alexander took his arm over his shoulder.

"On three, okay? One-Two-Three!" Hephaestion gasped in fright as he was lifted to his feet, and so clutched Alexander, "I have you, I have you. You're safe. Let's walk, ok? Nice, easy steps," Hephaestion whimpered as he cautiously lifted his atrophied left leg and took a hesitant step, which caused him to rock dangerously on his right. Before either he or Alexander knew what was happening, they were careening to the carpet.

"OW!" Hephaestion wailed as he lay on the floor, pinned by Alexander.

"Oh my gods... Love, are you hurt?" Alexander scrambled off of him, only to hurry to attend to him, "Does it hurt anywhere? Phaiston, talk to me!" as Hephaestion lay on his back, crying, so that the tears ran across his temples and into his long hair, "Here, let's prop you up..." he grabbed pillows from the bed and propped Hephaestion against the foot of the bed.

"The babe..." Hephaestion looked toward the cradle, where Darko was beginning to fuss, having been woken up by the loud crash.

"In a minute, Love. There, are you comfortable? Can I tend to him?"

"Yes, go. I'm fine."

"If you're sure..."

"Go! Gods..."

"Okay... Darko, Love, whatever is the matter? Oh, is your cloth full? We'll have you clean in just a moment," lying him down on a towel on the carpet, Alexander cooed as he undid the cloth, "Oh Love, your tummy must have really hurt..."

"Is he okay?"

"His cloth was close to leaking. Wasn't it, my little prince?" he took a wet cloth in hand and began to clean him.

"Be sure to get where his legs join his body. And be sure to clean his óscheo."

"I know how to clean a baby, Phaistion. Stop fretting. Mommy's being a bit nervous, isn't he? All clean. Come here, my little prince. Ohh..." Alexander picked up his now quiet son and stood up, cooing and patting his bottom comfortingly until he fell asleep.


	2. Mother & Son

**AN: While I have a love/hate relationship with Bagoas (he shouldn't even be in the picture, but he shouldn't have had his station as a slave thrust upon him either) I know he was most likely vital to Alexander's expansion across the known world at the time. (If I have that wrong, please correct me). That said, there will be some slight Bagoas-bashing in the beginning of this chapter. Enjoy!**

"Is he okay Xander?" Hephaestion, still weak from childbirth, lay in bed as Alexander came into the room, holding their precious bundle a week later.

"He is an angel, Phaistion. Cries hardly at all," Alexander smiled at his true love briefly.

"May I see him? That stupid eunuch-" Hephaestion strained to sit up, to see his son.

"Don't strain, Love," Alexander was quick to put his son in a cradle by the bed, and help Hephaestion sit up against five or six pillows.

"-that stupid eunuch didn't let me see him. Let me see him, Xander," tears were evident in the man's eyes as he begged, his voice thick with tears.

Alexander stood up from the bed and squatted near the cradle, cooing to the babe as he put him on his shoulder.

"Here he is, my Love. Mind his head," as Hephaestion cautiously held their son, Alexander went around the bed and sat down to help support the child's head.

"He looks like me..." Hephaestion stared at the wonder in his arms, "Oh, he's looking at me! He has your eyes," indeed, one of the child's eyes was a blue-gray, while the other was amber, "Hello... I'm your Momma, yes-" Hephaestion paused, a look of worry and confusion taking over his features, "He is sucking the air and smacking his lips," Hephaestion looked up at his husband for guidance.

"He is hungry. I will fetch a bottle and milk," and Alexander quickly left the room to fulfill his son's need.

"May I see you, Darling?" Hephaestion asked his newborn after his husband had left.

With a content wiggle from his babe, Hephaestion carefully unwrapped his son, gazing down at the perfect, small body in amazement. Suddenly, a small, wrinkled had made its way up from the blanket in which the babe had been wrapped.

"Oh yes," Hephaestion cooed, taking his own hand and placing it palm-to-palm with his son's, "Whatever is up there, hm?" he followed his son's gaze up into a corner of the room, "Is there something up there, Darling? Oh!" as the infant brought his hand down on the bedcovers with a smack, "Someone's impatient. Are you hungry, hm? Father will be back with your drink soon, Darling, have patience," Hephaestion rubbed the soft tummy to quell the pains he was sure his babe was feeling.

"You are amazing," a voice came from by the door, and Hephaestion looked up, startled to find his husband resting there with a fresh bottle of milk in hand.

Hephaestion immediately turned back to his son, embarrassed, "He needs his food," he tried to change the subject.

Alexander brought over the bottle, sitting down on the bed's edge, "You are, you know."

"What?" Hephaestion fumbled with the bottle for a moment, finally getting it to his son's lips. He did not look at Alexander.

"Amazing. You've fallen off horses and broken your arms, only to want to get right back on as soon as it was in a splint. You speak ten different languages fluently, and I have never seen anyone fight like you do, and now you give me this unexplainable miracle... I just- I love you so much, Phaiston."

"-!" Hephaestion's head jerked up with the oath.

"What? Are you hurt?" Alexander was alert.

"The campaign! I can't fight like this! I can't even travel! Oh no!" Hephaestion hung his head in dispair.

"Phaiston, it's okay," his lover soothed.

"But... Your dream, Xander!" Hephaestion protested.

"Right now, you and Darko are my dream. I could ask for no more."

"Really?" Hephaestion looked up at the other half of his soul.

"Truly."


	3. Accident

**AN: Little bit of sexual-related talk in the beginning of this chapter, just to warn you all! Enjoy!**

"Up, slowly Love, there is no rush. And down on the exhale. Good," Alexander sat on a stool behind his husband, helping him to do his exercises which would let him gain his strength back as well as his figure, though Hephaestion was not as worried about that as he was about regaining his independence. He hated feeling helpless. It was his nature.

Too bad every time he did these squats, Nature took hold of Alexander.

Hephaestion paused in his exersises, head turned to the right slightly, "Gods, Xander, I can _hear_ your arousal. Go take a shower, you need one anyway."

"_This _is what you do to me, Phaistion! I can't help it. I'm a man, no matter what."

"Then you can be a man and help me with my exercises, or you can leave me to do them on my own and take care of Darko. Your choice. Besides, I'm not healthy enough for _that _just yet, nor am I in the mood."

Alexander grumbled and groused as Hephaestion went into a squat again, focused internally as he breathed deeply. But Hephaestion thought he heard the word, "Blackmail," among the ranted whispers. He smiled as he stood again and waited until Alexander had left the room.

It wasn't long until Hephaestion heard a scream. Forgetting what he was doing, or even the fact that he was still healing, he sprinted toward the nursery.

"Alexander, stop!" he saw his lover standing over the crib, with Darko screaming as Hephaestion had never heard anyone scream before, "What did you do?!"

"I don't know! I was trying to change him-"

"-... his leg's caught. It's all right, Darling, Mumma's here. Xander, gently take his thigh and pull upward while I work his foot out. One-two-three! Nice and easy..."

It took only five minutes to free Darko's leg, but to the frazzled parents, it felt like twenty.

"Oh, come here, Darling. It's okay, Mumma's got you now," Hephaestion gently sat in the rocking chair by the window, soothing his son with coos and whispers.

"I'll get some ice," Alexander ran out of the room.

Hephaestion doubted ice was needed, but it had Alexander doing something and made up for the accident so he let it be.

"Here we are," Alexander came back and knelt by the chair.

"Don't lay it directly on his skin," Hephaestion warned.

Alexander only nodded, carding his fingers through the soft brown hair on his son's head.

"Look at how beautiful he is. He's so robust and healthy, compared to when he was born. I think I need to make you a new crib, my boy!" Alexander praised.

"Are you Momma's big boy? Are you Momma's big boy?" Hephaestion smiled down at his son.

Darko stuffed all the fingers of one hand into his mouth, the signal that he was hungry.

"Bottle," Hephaestion ordered, and Alexander was quick to grab one from the kitchens.

"There you are, my strong boy," Alexander got comfortable on the floor so he could admire his gift from the gods.

After his feeding, Alexander held out his arms to take his child. As he was patting and rubbing his back to burp him, the little prince let out a long-winded, loud belch.

His parents were shocked to silence for a moment and then Alexander laughed, "THAT'S MY BOY!"

"Hush, Xander!" Hephaestion admonished, putting a finger to his own lips, "We're trying to get him to sleep, not keep him awake!"

Alexander immediately quieted down, rocking his son until he was fast asleep. It wasn't long after that the two parents found themselves in their own bed, indulging in their own, much needed naps.


	4. Everything is Right with the World

A wail broke the peace of the palace.

Twin groans sounded from the room just down the hall from the nursery.

"Please, Zeus, no..." Alexander moaned, "I just got to sleep..."

"Why are you complaining?" his bed companion asked quietly, "I haven't slept in weeks..."

It was true. The weeks leading up to Darko's birth had been nearly sleepless for Hephaestion, and now that the little prince was in the mortal world with them, he had demanded every moment of his mother's time. Not that Hephaestion complained. He saw the sleepless nights as a small price to pay to have every available moment with his child.

"Fine, I'll get him. Twenty drachmae that he wants you instead of me."

"How dare you place a bet on our son's comfort!" Hephaestion sat up so quickly that he felt momentarily faint.

Alexander realized his mistake right away, "You're right. I'm sorry."

Hephaestion snarled; a lioness ready to defend her cub, "That's no excuse! Go, before he screams himself hoarse."

Alexander knew when he was dismissed, and left the room promptly.

* * *

"Hey, Little Man, why can't you let Momma and Father get some sleep, hm?"

Darko whimpered in answer, and a smell told Alexander that he had dirtied his cloth.

"Oh I see. I know, a soiled diaper is not pleasant, is it? No. There. Lay still," the babe did as he was told, exhausted by the late night awakening.

In fact, Darko was fast asleep even before Alexander had pinned the cloth. Once he was sure his son was comfortable, Alexander bent down over the crib's edge and kissed his son's soft forehead.

"Sweet dreams, my precious gift," he whispered. He stood at the cribside for a moment just enjoying his son. Then he quietly left the nursery, leaving the door ajar.

"What was it?" Hephaestion half awoke once more as he got under the bedcovers.

"Dirtied cloth, do not fret, Love. Everything is right with the world," and for the first time in his life, Alexander believed it as he watched his beloved fall asleep in his arms before dropping off to sleep once more himself.


	5. A Gift befitting a Prince

Ever since the accident a few weeks before, Alexander had been working on a new crib for his son. Hephaestion knew of this, but Alexander insisted that he not see it until it was complete. Finally, Alexander deemed it satisfactory for his son.

"Oh my Gods..." Hephaestion put a hand to his mouth in shock as he was led by Alexander into one of the many empty rooms of the palace, that he had previously taken as his "carpenter's shop." Hephaestion's eyes closed and his mouth began to silently move, as if praying to the gods as thanks for this wonderful gift and an even greater husband.

The crib itself was made of sturdy fir wood, but that was not what had Hephaestion almost in tears. On every available surface to be had on the crib, Alexander had handcarved every god that he believed to be in part responsible for his son's miraculous birth. Which meant every god and goddess known to the Greeks was painstakingly carved and then sanded down into the wood to remain forever.

"For you, my handsome boy," Alexander took Darko from his mother's arms and set him on his back on the goose feather bedding, where he quiet stayed, observing each of the carved figures with calm eyes.

"He loves it," Hephaestion declared happily, clapping his hands together once at his waist, where they remained joined, "I love it. It's-" he searched for a word that fit the occasion, "There are no words! Alexander, you truly are a great man."

"I omly hoped to create a gift befitting a prince, as you have created a gift befitting a king and beyond," Alexander stroked his son's cheeck, and his own stormy eyes fell upon him, "A gift befitting the gods."


	6. Learning about the Rain

Alexander and Hephaestion laid their son in his new crib, praying he would sleep for at least a few hours. However, the gods were against them, it seemed, as there was a huge thunderstorm that night.

At the telltale wail, Hephaestion heaved himself out of bed and brought the babe to their bedroom.

"Is he all right?" Alexander came to the window where Hephaestion was watching the rain.

"Fine. Just frightened. Darling, look. It's raining. The Gods are upset. Xander, open the window please."

Alexander did this without complaint, knowing Hephaestion was trying to teach their son about the weather and its connection to the gods, and ultimately that it was nothing to frightened of.

Hephaestion held his son's hand palm up. Alexander's hand then joined theirs and together they eased their child's hand out the window, so that he could feel the rain for the first time.

A few times Darko panicked, whimpering and squealing, but then his parents would pause and pet his hair and coo and whisper until he felt safe again.

Finally, they got his tiny hand out the window. At the wet touch of the warm water, his eyes widened, and he whimpered, not understanding what this new substance was, or how it got onto his hand. He did not cry.

"You're touching the rain, Darling!" Hephaestion kept his voice happy and soft, "How does it feel? Does it feel wet? Is it slippery?"

"What a brave boy you are," Alexander praised, "You're touching the rain. Does it feel good? Is it warm?"

Darko stared out the window, mesmorized by the rain, his mouth in a perfect "O" shape.

"I know," Hephaestion continued to talk to his son, "Your first rain. Isn't it pretty?" he held his babe close.

That night, Darko fell asleep protected by his parents and listening to the rain as it fell softly to Earth.


	7. Problems with Growing Up

"Xander, look," as he and Hephaestion were cleaning up from breakfast.

Darko was rolling on the carpet in the living room, sucking contently on his toes.

"Our little babe is growing up," Alexander sighed, standing against the table, his arms crossed loosely over his chest as he watched his son.

"Don't say that!" Hephaestion scolded. Alexander looked at his husband to see tears in his eyes as he watched his babe.

"Come here," Alexander took his lover into his arms and Hephaestion began to cry against his shoulder.

"Was I not here? Was I a bad mother?"

"Why would you say that? You are a fantastic mother."

"Then why don't I remember where the time went?"

"Because your entire world is that child in there. You love him so much that you did not notice the time as it passed by. And I assure you, that is how it should be."

"It is?"

"It is. I promise you."

"C-can I go to him?"

"You don't need my permission, Love. I will finish up here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Go."

"Okay... Darling," hearing his mother's voice, Darko looked at him and squealed happily, reaching with drool-covered fingers for his mother, but Hephaestion didn't mind.

"What are you doing, Darling? Are you having fun?" as Hephaestion took his child onto his lap, Alexander saw his son sit up straight on his own, telling him, and most likely Hephaestion, that a major change had taken place and they had blinked and missed it completely.


	8. New Foods & Fun

**AN: Implied sex at the bottom half of this chapter. Just a quick warning! Enjoy! **

Due to the new development of their babe sitting up on his own, Alexander and Hephaestion decided it was time to introduce solid foods during the day. Using a mortar and pestle, they would prepare warm, soft cereals for their baby.

"You're going to get it all over you, Xander," Hephaestion held Darko on his knee one morning, while Alexander held the bowl and a small spoon.

"I know."

"Just fair warning," Hephaestion smiled in a way that had Alexander suspicious of him. After all, you could never be too careful when feeding your son new foods for the first time, whereas your spouse had done it several times already.

"Darko," he called, getting his son's attention, "Do you want to eat? I have yummy food for you."

Darko opened his little mouth, curious to taste this food his father so highly praised. His father wouldn't lie to him, would he?

As the spoon touched his tongue and moved against his lip, and finally exited again, Darko swallowed his treat. And promptly began to cry and spit up. All over his father.

His mother began to laugh, and he looked at her as his father swore in shock.

"Hey, Darko's here. No swearing," Hephaestion cautioned between giggles, "Oh Zeus, that was good," he wiped tears from his eyes.

"You find this funny, do you?" his father glared at his mother.

"Extremely. Good boy, Darling," he praised the baby in his lap.

"Don't encourage him! Great, now I need a bath."

"So it would seem, Love. Hey! I have Darko!"

"And?" his father crouched and growled at his mother.

"Oh no! Save me, Darling!" his mother stood and ran out of the room, he tucked safely against her breast.

Darko began to giggle along with his mother while his father chased them around the house, laughing.

His father finally cornered them in his room.

"What are you going to do to us?" his mother asked.

"To Darko? Nothing. To you? Something of the most pressing need. As soon as you feed Darko a bottle, you better be ready to run."

Darko's mother fed him a bottle and put him in his crib with his stuffed lion that reminded him of his father, and then disappeared in the bathroom with his father. They were there a long time, but Darko wasn't worried. His belly was full, his diaper was clean, and he had his lion. So he promptly fell asleep.


	9. Perfect Flaws

Darko awoke from his nap to find his father and mother standing over him, gazing at him lovingly. Upon seeing them, he kicked his legs happily, in the process throwing off his blanket.

"Is my Darling happy? Did you have a nice nap? You woke up happy, didn't you?" Hephaestion cooed as Alexander hugged him from behind, contently watching their son.

"I want another one."

Hephaestion twisted in his husband's arms to stare at him, momentarily speechless. Then a smirk formed on his lips, "Good luck to you," he said sarcastically.

"Phaistion, don't you want a little girl someday?"

"Someday. But not now. Are we not enough for you anymore?"

Alexander spun him to face him, eyes filled with horror and sadness, his brow creased slightly in concern and confusion, "How can you think that? You and Darko are my world. Never say that again. Don't even think it."

"Then why do you want another baby already? Darko's too young, he needs my full attention. We almost lost him Alexander. And even if he is here with us, he will never be perfect. He will never speak, and he will limp."

"I never asked for him to be perfect-"

"Yes, you did! The minute you knew he was inside my belly, you declared him a miracle!" Hephaestion now had tears running down his cheeks.

"I said he was a miracle because that is what he is, Love. Men don't have babies. But you did. The gods defied nature for us and gave us a child of our own. You are perfect, and so is he."

"I am not perfect," Hephaestion bent his head, "My chest and stomach are not as they were."

"You are right," Hephaestion looked up, "They are not as they were. But they are this way now because of the life you so devotedly carried inside you for those eight months. They are what make you beautiful. Your flaws are what make you perfect to me. And it is the same with our son."

"Alexander..." Hephaestion whispered.

"Do you believe me now? You both are beautiful, in every way."

"I do. I love you, Alexander."

"And I you," Alexander kissed him briefly, and then leaned over the crib to kiss his son's forehead.


	10. Sleep Habits

**Warning: Suggestive language at the end of this chapter! Enjoy!**

Hephaestion walked into the nursery the next morning. In the last months, Darko had been showing signs of being more like Alexander, which Hephaestion was very amused by.

One of Alexander's quirks that Darko had acquired was having trouble waking up in the morning.

"Darko..." Hephaestion sang softly, rubbing his back gently, "Time to get up, Darling..."

Darko whined, rubbing his face into his pillow before opening one grey eye to glare at his mother.

Hephaestion smiled. He was so much like Alexander it was uncanny.

"I know, Darling, but if I let you sleep any longer, you won't go to bed tonight," as Hephaestion picked him up, Darko twisted in his arms and grabbed the crib railing, holding on tight and nearly tripping Hephaestion.

"Alexander!"

Feet came running from the kitchen, "What's wrong?"

"Your son is refusing to get out of bed and it's already nine! This is your fault!"

"My fault? How is it my fault? He chose this on his own. Although I have to congratulate him. Good choice, my Little Man!"

Hephaestion rolled his eyes, "Says the man who sleeps until noon! Help me!"

"I only sleep that late because I wake up whenever you move, and then I have to watch you sleep for a few hours before I go back to sleep!" Alexander defended himself.

"How very romantic. Help me!"

"I think so," Alexander said at his husband's sarcastic tone.

"**Help me!**"

"All right, all right... Hey, Little Man, good morning," Alexander got in his son's peripheral vison and held his arms out. Darko saw this as an invitation and promptly took it.

Without anything to pull against any longer, Hephaestion fell on his back. Darko began to laugh, but Alexander scolded him gently.

"If Mama falls down, we help her up. We don't want Mama to get hurt, do we?" Darko shook his head in agreement and held out a tiny hand just as his father was doing.

"Thank you Darling," as Hephaestion got up, he planted a soft kiss to his babe's forehead, "Good morning."

Alexander pouted to get his husband's attention, "What about me?"

Hephaestion smiled at his husband's antics, "Jealous, Lion?"

"You are my lioness."

"I may have had your child, but I am certainly no woman..." Hephaestion whispered before kissing Alexander.

When they broke apart, Alexander answered, "Don't I know it."

"See that you remember it. If you forget, I will reteach you. Now, I'm hungry, did you make breakfast?"

"I did."

"Good boy," Hephaestion pat him on the head.

Darko did not hesistate to copy the motion. Hephaestion's laughter rang down the hall as he carried his little boy to the kitchen to eat.


	11. Punishment

**AN: Darko is a toddler in this chapter, I think. Enjoy!**

"Bath time, my Darling," as Hephaestion carried his angel into the bathroom, Darko began shaking his head, "Yes. You will have a bath," the shaking continued, "Yes," as Hephaestion stood his son so he could grip onto the tub.

Not wanting said bath, Darko ran out into the hall, nude already.

"Darko Alexandros!" Hephaestion followed his son, catching him easily, "You do not run! Bad boy!" he have him a gentle but firm swat on the behind.

Having never been spanked before, Darko froze. Then came the scream, "**Wahh!**"

"What happened?" Alexander came down the hall, having heard the noise, and found his arms full of a crying, nude son.

"He's being spanked for running from his bath," Hephaestion stood up straight and crossed his arms over his chest.

Alexander turned to the son in arms, "Did you run from your bath?"

Darko nodded slowly, fingers in his mouth.

"That was not nice, Love. Say sorry to Momma."

Darko started to sob as he signed, "Sorry," to his mother.

Hephaestion softened, "It's okay, Love," he took him from Alexander, hugging him close, "I love you."

"Love me?" came the sign.

"I do. Very much. I will always love you."


	12. Reward

**AN: This chapter was actually a chapter from the previous version of this story that has been added to a tiny bit. Enjoy!**

"Darko, my love," Hephaestion knelt at his son's level a month after the bath incident, "since you've been so good lately, Father and I thought you deserved a little reward. We're going on a picnic, Love. Would you like that?"

Darko nodded his head, his fingers once again in his mouth.

"All right. You're such a good boy for Mama," Hephaestion kissed his son's forehead, "Do you want to help me pack the basket?" Darko nodded again and Hephaestion took his son's hand to lead him into the kitchen, where they spent the morning making food for their lunch.

* * *

Alexander, Hephaestion, and Darko were outside for a family picnic when Darko wandered off, chasing a butterfly. Hephaestion called out to his pride and joy to remind him to stay close by before turning back to Alexander and feeding his love a strawberry.

Darko watched from his place on the blanket as his father tipped his head back to accept the strawberry, and then copied him. Hephaestion humored them both, giving strawberries and kisses to both his men until Darko became bored of the game and tapped his mother on the hand to get her attention.

"Chase me, Momma," he begged in signs.

"You want me to chase you?" Hephaestion started to get up.

His father made an "Uh oh," noise.

"Love, won't you excuse me?" Hephaestion turned to his husband briefly.

"Run, go, now," Alexander whispered to his son. Darko took off, and Hephaestion ran after him.

The reproach of "Alexander!" was heard a few seconds later.

"You're excused Love!" he called back.

* * *

On the way back to the house after lunch, Alexander called to his son.

"Since you've been so good lately, Father has a gift for you. He's in the stables, do you want to see him? at his son's eager nod, he laughed, "All right, let's go see him."

When the dog came into view, Hephaestion whispered warningly to his husband, "Alexander, that dog is too big for a toddler."

"Nonsense. A strong boy needs a strong dog. I only wish Peritas was here."

The mentioned dog had lived with Alexander for seventeen years, and had passed away only a few years before.

"Xander..." Hephaestion hugged his lover tightly, waiting until Alxander took a deep breath to let him go, "I miss him too. It's okay to mourn. Think of Darko's dog as a new beginning, a second chance. Peritas would want you to move on and start fresh. Darko Darling, time to go home!"

The young boy giggled and ran ahead with the dog chasing after him, a mirror image of Alexander and Peritas years before.


	13. New Bodies

**Warning: suggestion of future sex at the bottom of this chapter. Just a warning! Enjoy!**

"Why are his fingers _always _in his mouth?" Alexander asked aloud one October morning as Darko walked through the kitchen while his parents were cleaning said kitchen from breakfast.

"He's only two, Love. It's natural. He's exploring his body. Plus he's getting new teeth," Hephaestion announced proudly, "He's using his fingers to self-sooth."

"Hm."

* * *

Hephaestion was reading a book on the couch that night when Darko came to him, his chiton pulled up to expose his round stomach and his navel, which he seemed engrossed in.

"What is it Love?" Hephaestion set his book aside and leaned forward, giving his full attention to his son.

"What is it?" Darko signed, still poking his navel with a finger.

"That, my Love, is your navel. It was what kept you alive in my belly before you were ready to greet the world. Momma has one too, see?" he showed him.

Just as Hephaestion was doing this, Alexander walked into the room. Seeing Hephaestion exposing his stomach to their son, one eyebrow arched high on his head in both curiosity and desire.

"Hello, All! And how's my beautiful family today?" immediately, Hephaestion's chiton dropped from his hands and he tried to dig deeper into the couch all in the same movement as he startled, "Whoa, Love, easy there. I'm sorry I scared you. Accept my apology?" Alexander leaned over the back of the couch.

"Don't kiss me. Darko's watching," Hephaestion pushed him away.

"But-"

"Leave me alone," he growled angrily, but Alexander saw tears in his eyes.

Knowing that he couldn't have an emotional breakdown in front of his son, Hephaestion calmly got up and walked out the door, his son and husband staring after him.

* * *

"Come, my sweet Baby Boy," Alexander set Darko in his crib and settled him in for a bit of an impromptu nap, "It'll be all right, I promise. You just stay right there, and Father will be back soon."

And then Alexander followed his wayward husband to the creek just twenty or so feet away.

"Phaistion!" he saw him sitting by said creek with his knees drawn up to his chest, and hair blowing in the slight breeze. When he approached he sat down beside him.

"I told you to leave me alone," came the grumble.

"And I couldn't very well do that, now could I? I hate it when you're upset, you know that. What's wrong?"

"I hate my body."

"Now there I have to disagree, but continue."

"I still have baby fat. It's been two years since- Oh no..." he moaned, putting his head down on his arms.

"What?"

"He saw. Darko saw. I feel disgusting..."

"As I recall, he did not see what you saw. He saw where he gew inside your belly for those eight months. In a sense, he saw home."

"You think so?"

'I know so. He saw the place that kept him warm and safe for so long, and so do I. Why don't you?"

"I don't know. I'm just not beautiful anymore."

"Again, I have to disagree. That place is where you carried our child. How could you not love that? And I see you as even more beautiful than before."

"Why?"

"Because there is more of you to love," Alexander kissed him on the lips, "There is nothing wrong with that."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing. Think of this new body not as a curse, but a gift from the gods. You carried life within this body. That is no small thing."

"I love you."

"And I you. Never doubt that. I will forever love you. Always. Now, I put Darko down for a nap before I came out here, why don't we use the time to our advantage, hm? This way I can prove just how beautiful you are."

"Xander, you are crude. Is there nothing but sex in that brain of yours?"

"It is the gift the gods gave me, and the gift I give to you as well. I suggest you take it!" Alexander called back to him, having gone ahead.

Rolling his eyes and shaking his head as he watched his husband disappear into the house, Hephaestion whispered, "I swear, he is Zeus in the flesh," then he laughed as he reached the doorway and turned back to gaze at the land, "Goddesses help me. But I love him, nonetheless."


	14. Winter Solstice

**AN: Thank you for the idea, Nina!**

Hephaestion was excited for the Winter Solstice. But it was not because of Alexander or Darko. Hephaestion had a secret. Yes, he had a secret indeed.

* * *

Alexander and Darko had exchanged gifts. And now it was Hephaestion's turn. Except he had no gifts to give. He had only his secret. And he was bursting at the seams, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Phaistion, don't you have gifts to give out? It is tradition," Alexander reminded him.

"I know, I just-" a hand went over his mouth and suddenly he was sobbing.

"Phaistion? Love, what's wrong?"

He shook his head and breathed deep to put off the tears. He couldn't cry now! Darko crawled into his lap, concerned coos and mews coming from his lips.

"Momma's fine, Baby. I'm just happy. Xander, take him please."

Alexander took his son onto his own lap, staring at his husband, "Happy? What could make you so happy that you would cry, Love?"

Hephaestion rolled his eyes, some of the usual effect lost thanks to the tears in his eyes. His Alexander really could be oblivious at times. But that was one of the many reasons he loved him.

"Boys," despite being a man, Alexander did not reprimand him for the title, knowing that he was doing so for Darko's benefit, but instead leaned forward just as Hephaestion did, although the latter did it gingerly, just as his son did, "Mommy has something very special to tell you. I'm going to have a baby," he grinned.

Alexander lost it. He began to whoop and holler and dance with his toddler in his arms. Said toddler looked a little frightened at his father's unexpected behavior, and soon his mother took him into her safe arms, sitting on the couch while his father bounded over and sat with them, pulling his love into a deep kiss.

"Alexander, please! Darko," Hephaestion warned, but he was smiling.

Darko still looked confused.

"What is it, Darling?" Hephaestion knew his child had something to say.

"Where gift?" he shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, as if looking for his present.

"The gift is in Mommy's tummy, Darko. Right here," he placed a protective hand on his stomach, and he heard Alexander gasp at the little bump that was already there, "Remember how I told you about your time in my belly? Well, now, another baby has to make a home in there, so that later he or she can come greet us as you did. You're going to be a big brother, Darko."

"When?"

'In a short while."

Hephaestion watched as a kind of determination came over his child's face. Then came the hug.

"My Mumma. You my Mumma," his fingers didn't move, but his pout said it all, "Baby get ou' my Mumma," finally he released his mother and completed the thoughts inside his head with his fingers.

"Darko, that's not very nice. The baby needs me right now."

"Baby steal you."

"No, the baby will not steal me. I will still love you. I will always love you. And I will always love the new baby as well. Understand?"

Darko nodded, but that night he went to sleep making sure his Mama held him extra tight.


	15. Morning Sickness

They had just gotten Darko to sleep in his own crib that night, and were settling down themselves.

"I'm sorry..." Alexander whispered.

"What? Why?"

"Darko-"

"He'll get used to it. He just needs a little time. It wasn't your fault."

Alexander smiled, "How long?"

"Two months. I wanted to tell you today, so I hid it."

"And you did it very well, although I wish you would've told me. I want to be here for you."

"You are. Sleep well, Xander."

"Sleep well, Phaistion. I love you."

* * *

They slept well until four in the morning, when Hephaestion dashed out of bed to run to the toilet.

Alexander, waking at his lover's hasty getaway, hurried with him to hold his hair as he retched into the toilet. Alexander was quick to get a rag and wet it in cold water, holding it to Hephaestion's forehead as he threw up.

"Xander-!"

"I'm here, Love, don't fret. I've got you. It's all right."

"The babe- Darko-!"

"Both the babe and Darko are safe, I promise you."

"Make-it-STOP!" Hephaestion begged, unable to do much else.

"It will be over soon, Love. Just relax."

With two more heaves that left Hephaestion breathless and crying, it was over. Alexander leaned him back against the tub, washing his face with cold water and the rag. Hephaestion was hysterical, causing Alexander to pause uncertainly for a moment.

"I'll get you some lemon water, all right? Stay right there," and he ran down to the kitchen. He was back in a moment, and held the goblet to his husband's lips, helping him drink. He then rewet the cloth on Hephaestion's brow, and replaced it there.

"Better?" Alexander asked cautiously.

Hephaestion shook his head, unable to stop his sobs. Alexander then found his arms full of his lover. He hugged him tightly, swaying slightly in his crouched position and began singing softly a lullaby his mother had sung to him when he was young.

"From the rolling thunder and cutting lightening to the calm rain, you will forever be my babe. From the blue sea to the green land, I will always love you, my sweet little one."

Alexander kept singing until Hephaestion's tears had stopped and he was half asleep while pressed up against him. When he made to move, Hephaestion clutched at him.

"Don't move... I haven't slept well in days, and you're _so _comfortable..." he smiled in his half-asleep state.

"I'm not going anywhere," that was particially a lie, he had at least _planned_ on moving them both back to their bed, "I'm just getting comfortable. Sleep well, my Love."

Hephaestion just smiled in his sleep in response.


	16. Sleepy Cuddles

"Get some rest, Love," Alexander tucked his love and his unborn babe into bed gently.

"Won't you lie with me?" came the sleepy question.

"In a moment, Love. I must check on Darko."

"Mkay... Hurry back..." Hephaestion never realized he had been carried back to their bed.

Alexander smiled, then went to kiss his husband on the brow, "I shall."

He came back in ten minutes.

"Is he okay?" Hephaestion murmured.

"Fine. Slept right through a diaper change," Alexander climbed back into bed.

"'hat's good... Warm..." Hephaestion cuddled against Alexander.

"It's all right, I've got you," and Alexander began to sing again, holding his lover and child close to him, "From the heights of every moutain to the depths of the deepest chasm, I will search... until I find you... And that is the utmost truth..."

As he stopped singing, he heard soft snores coming from the man he held so close to himself. He smiled, and then settled down to sleep himself.

**AN: Short chapter, wow! I guess it more like a continuation of the last chapter. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!**


	17. Intruder

Three months later, Hephaestion woke up in a sweat. Someone was in the house. He strained his hearing, listening. Then he heard it. _Bump__._ He lay back down so fast he made the bed creak.

"Alexander!" he hissed.

"Huh?" came the mumble from his bedmate.

"Someone's in the house!"

"What?" now he was fully awake.

"Listen!"

_Bump__. _

"All right, get under the covers and don't get up until I lift them," Hephaestion nodded dumbly.

"My babies," he worried.

"Your babies will be fine. Just stay under the covers."

Hephaestion did as he was told, rubbing his belly in large, slow circles to calm the baby that was tumbling around within, and singing in barely a whisper. He heard a thud, and then a screech.

"DADDY!" Darko finally found his voice and used it for all he was worth.

Forgetting the possible danger, Hephaestion leapt from the bed and raced to his eldest's room. To find the intruder.

A bat flew over their heads, large and black.

"ALEXANDER! Come here, Darling. Shh, it's all right, come to me."

Darko shook his head, squealing when the bat flew lower.

"Yes. Come to me, Darling," very slowly, Hephaestion got on the floor, careful of his belly.

"Mumma..." Darko whined.

"I'm right here, Darling. The bat won't hurt you. Come here. You're all right. There you go, come to me," as Darko crawled to him.

Just then, Alexander dashed in, sword in hand, "What is- AHH!" he crouched beside Hephaestion, ducking his head.

_"My hero..." _Hephaestion thought sarcastically.

"Alexander, catch him! Get him out of here!"

"Pwease, Daddy!" Darko begged.

Alexander stared at his son in amazement for so long that Hephaestion had to remind him why they were even out of bed.

"Xander, the bat!"

"Right!" Alexander jumped up, determined, "Come here, you mongrel! Scaring my son, for shame!"

Hephaestion began to sing softly to his eldest to calm him. He then explained why the bat flew in circles and always downward.

"He's looking for a way out, Darling. Remember that while you may be scared of an animal, the animal is ten times more scared of you than you are of it. It's all right."

"Mumma..." Darko huddled closer.

"Got him!" Alexander caught the bat in a blanket.

"Yay, Daddy gotted him!" Darko cheered.

"Got, Darling. Now off to bed," Hephaestion got up with Alexander's help and tucked his son back into his now bat-free bed, "Goodnight Darling," he kissed his forehead, "I'm so happy you found your voice."

"Hiding?" the little boy asked.

"Yes, it was just hiding. It didn't want to come out until you really needed it. I love you."

"'uv' you too, Momma. 'uv' you, Baby," he kissed his mother's round belly, "'uv' you, Daddy. Fank you for sa'ying me fum the 'at."

"You're most welcome, my little gift. I love you. Goodnight," and he led Hephaestion out of the room, "Someday soon, you'll get even more kisses and hugs."

"So will you," Hephaestion pointed out.

"That I will. But you look even more beautiful when you get them. I love you," they got into bed, "Sleep well."

"Sleep well," Hephaestion smiled back.

And all was well that night.

**AN: This really happened to me a few months ago, although not in the same exact way I wrote it here. My dad really was a hero and managed to get the bat on the curtain, where it dropped down and out the window. With Mom's help of course. I was experiencing it from Darko's point of view. I really did scream for "Daddy." I'm nineteen. Haha. Couldn't get back to sleep after the whole thing was over. And it happened at like three in the morning. Mom says it was just a brown bat. We live in a really old house. **

**Also, I'm aware that Darko is only two. Hence his babyish language. I thought that maybe since he's been hearing words all the time that it didn't speak them, he would at least have a little bit of a handle on some of them. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	18. Pains, Moods, & Bruises

About a week after the bat incident, Hephaestion was washing the dishes when he suddenly felt pain go across his lower back. He dropped the plate he had been washing on the floor, where it shattered. Darko, who was sitting in a chair eating dry cereal, startled and then looked at him questioningly.

"Go get Daddy..." Hephaestion leaned against the basin, "Tell him Mumma needs him. Now. Don't step on the glass!"

Heeding his mother's words, Darko made it safely outside, where Alexander was milking the goats. Within minutes, Alexander came running, following his son into the house.

"Is it-?"

"I don't think so. Sure feels like it though. Ow! -!" he swore in pain.

"Mumma!" Darko chastised. His parents had taught him what words not to say as soon as he could talk.

"I didn't mean it, Darling. I'm sorry. OW!" tossing his head back, Hephaestion deliberately stepped on Alexander's foot, causing the man to yelp in pain and hop on one foot for a minute.

"What was that for?!"

"That was for putting me in this situation _again_, you -!" he mouthed the last word, "You, my dear husband, are sleeping on the grass mat tonight."

"But the grass mat is itchy!" Alexander complained, "I won't get any sleep!"

"Exactly," Hephaestion hissed menacingly, "Maybe next time you'll think with your upstairs brain before you come near me again!"

* * *

However that night, Alexander found himself with a companion on the mat.

"I can't sleep without you. I'm so uncomfortable. Can you ever forgive me?" Alexander couldn't see Hephaestion, but he could imagine his big, blue puppy dog eyes.

Alexander turned over, looking up at his blooming, beautiful partner, "Of course I forgive you. I know it is not your fault. What hurts?"

"My back!" the sobs were strong and came quick.

"All right, hush. Hush, Love. Into my arms. Oh yes," within minutes of Alexander massaging Hepheastion's lower back, Hephaestion began to purr like a cat.

Alexander grinned at this. He loved when Hephaestion was like this. His lioness. His well-taught hands traced his lover's body, following the growing curve that was his child. His cub. His little girl.

Hephaestion moaned loudly as his lover kneaded the underside of his belly, close to where his legs joined. Suddenly the babe kicked, hard enough to make Hephaestion bite his bottom lip to keep from gasping aloud, and for the spot to bruise. Alexander stared at the bruise in disbelief.

"She does that all the time," Hephaestion gasped, his voice strained, "She has her father's strength..."

"And her mother's spirit! My gods! Are you all right?"

"Fine," Hephaestion smiled, "Can you get the jar from the stand next to the bed; helps with the bruising."

"But not the pain, surely. Ohh..." Alexander leaned down to kiss the circular blemish.

"I will be fine, I promise you. Just leaves me a little breathless is all. The salve, Love."

"Yes, of course! A moment, Love!" Alexander got up and ran to the bedroom, opening the table's door and rummaging inside.

"Xander, please be quiet, I'm resting."

On his way back to his lover, Alexander somehow made more noise than he intented.

Hephaestion gasped, and then rubbed his belly, "You startled her! Poor thing..."

"I'm sorry, Love. Here," Alexander knelt down gently and rubbed the raw honey salve on Hephaestion's bruise to help it heal, "There. All better," he smiled at his husband.

"Oh no you don't," and Hephaestion pulled Alexander into a heated kiss, "I love you... I'm sorry for getting angry and stepping on you."

Alexander laughed, "It was no fault of yours. I'm fine. Besides, I'm half god, remember?"

Hephaestion laughed with him, "Oh yes, I forgot. Gods, your mother," he shook his head, "What was she thinking?"

"She was thinking I was the best child on Earth. And at first I didn't understand it-"

"You _hated_ it," Hephaestion grinned.

"But now I do."

"You do?" Hephaestion looked confused.

"I do. Because our children- all three of you- are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Oh Xander..."

Alexander kissed Hephaestion lightly on the lips, "Get some rest, Love. I've got you. You'll always be safe with me."


	19. Uncle

**AN: Just found out today that Alexander had an older half brother, Arrhidaeus, or Philip III, who had a learning disability. Alexander was fond of him, it seems. But how cool is that!? Not the disability itself but that something like that existed back then, even if it wasn't recognized for what it was, and they didn't have the ability to treat it, and therefore cast aside people with disabilities of all kinds? Everything about Alexander & the mystery surrounding him astounds me! He never ceases to amaze me! Enjoy this next chapter!**

"-!" Hephaestion and Alexander were alone in their room two months later as Alexander paced the floor, reading a letter he had recieved that morning from his brother's nurse, saying that she was done with him and they were sending him to him.

"What?" Hephaestion paused in his whisper reading of the Iliad to the babe in his belly.

"It's Arri..." Alexander sighed as he sat next to his reclining lover on the bed, "His nurse has had it with him, and is sending him our way. They never understand. He's not bad, he just can't learn like we do. You have to verbally tell him, not write it down! He can't read, for Zeus' sake!"

"Xander, calm down. You're scaring the baby. Besides, this could be a blessing in disguise. Arri can watch Darko when I go into labor."

"You're right..." Alexander sighed in defeat, "You know, _this_ is exactly why I took him on campaigns when we were younger! I didn't want him to be used like a dishrag or a scrap of cloth! He's more than that! He's my brother, for - Zeus' sake!" Alexander stomped his foot like Darko often did when he didn't get his way.

"Okay, all right, calm down, breathe. It's okay now, he's coming here to stay with us, nobody can hurt him here."

"- right they won't," Alexander snorted.

* * *

Two horses with riders showed up at their door a week later.

"Xander!" Arrhidaeus jumped down from his horse and ran to his younger brother.

"Arri! How are you? I have someone I want you to meet-"

"Phaistion! My Gods, look at you! A baby? I'm going to be an uncle?"

"Seven months along," Hephaestion smiled, rubbing his belly in circles, "and a two-year-old in the house. Come, he'll be so pleased you've come to live with us. We've explained everything to him, so no need to worry about that. I made up your room down the hall from ours, if that's all right?"

"Fine, fine. Boy or girl?"

"Boy. We named him Darko. Darling! Come here please!" he called from the hall.

Small feet came at a run from the living room, "Unca Arri! I couldn't wait to meet you!"

Darko jumped into his uncle's arms so fast the baby inside Hephaestion's belly reacted with a hard kick to the ribs.

"Oh! My goodness!" Hephaestion caught his breath.

Arrhidaeus stared at him, wide-eyed, "Are you all right?! I am so sorry, forgive me!"

"It's quite all right. She has her father's strength," he looked at Alexander.

"And her mother's spirit," Alexander smiled, "Come, dinner is already on the table. You must be famished."

"Starving," Arrhidaeus and Hephaestion said together, and then they both laughed.

"We can talk later. Come," and they were all led into the kitchen to eat a delicious meal.


	20. Last Minute Doubts

Two weeks before the birth, Alexander made sure to ready the guest house that was seperate from the house, where they had decided Hephaestion would give birth so as not to scare Darko.

"There it is, Love. The bed's been washed down, and I have clothes for you for after if you want. I have blankets we can wrap the babe in- What's wrong?" he had turned to see Hephaestion shaking his head with tears in his eyes.

"I can't do this."

Alexander smiled gently at that, "Yes, you can, Phaistion. Look at Darko. He's absolutely perfect."

"We almost lost him, Xander. And it was my fault."

Alexander's face darkened, "You stop that right now, do you hear me? It was not your fault, and it will never be your fault."

"He came early!"

"Because he was ready, not because of you. You did nothing wrong."

"I didn't?"

"No," Alexander wiped the tear tracks from Hephaestion's face, "You can never do anything wrong in my eyes. I love you, so, so much Phaiston. What you are able to do is incredible. And you're doing it all for my happiness. Let me tell you something. I could be no happier than I am right now."

"Everything I've ever done was and still is for you," Hephaestion smiled as Alexander held his head between his hands gently.

"I know, and I love you for it."


	21. What the Future Holds

******AN: Last chapter! Haven't really posted because I was upset it was going to end. Sorry. There will be a sequel though! Enjoy!**

******AN: Birth could be graphic for some. Just a warning!**

When Alexander woke up on the morning of July twenty-fourth, Hephaestion was already up, staring out the window at the sunrise.

"Phaistion? Love, what are you doing up so early? It's not good for the child. You both need your rest."

"There's no reason to rest any longer. It will happen today, of that I'm sure."

"Has your water come?"

"No."

"Then how can you-?"

"I am, Xander. Trust me," Hephaestion looked at him, eyes filled with unquestionable intuition and determination.

"I will ready the guest house," Alexander hurried out of bed and pulled on pants, only to rush out the bedroom door.

"Father?" at the front door, he was stopped by a tug on his pant leg. Looking down, he found his son.

"Yes, Darko?"

"Where are you going? It is too early to get up," as if confirming this fact, the child rubbed his eyes and yawned, all while crouched on the floor, still using his hands and fingers to communicate his bigger trains of thought.

"You are absolutely right," Alexander picked up his son and carried him back to his room, tucking him in.

"Where going, Daddy?"

"I have to do something for Momma. I will be back soon. Now sleep," with a kiss to the brow, Alexander left the room, leaving the door ajar.

"The guest house is ready, Love. Just say the word and we'll go, day or night," Alexander came back into their bedroom to find Hephaestion in the same position as before, "You should sleep."

Hephaestion shook his head, "It's too much."

"What is, Love? Are you in pain?" as Alexander climbed back on the bed.

"I'm scared, Xander. What if something happens?" the unspoken ___"What if I fail?"_ was heard loud and clear by his husband.

"Nothing will happen, Love. I won't let it, and neither will you."

Hephaestion looked down at his belly, stroking it in slow circles, "Can you check to make sure she's ready? I don't want to-"

"Lay down. Oh yes..." as he did as Alexander had instructed, Alexander took away his sleep clothes, so that he was nude.

With careful hands, Alexander felt his love's distended belly. In a few minutes, he stopped and looked up to find Hephaestion's lips moving in a silent prayer and his eyes closed, long eyelashes wet with tears.

"She's fine, Phaistion. Head down, if the shape of your belly and kicks to your ribs are any indictation."

Hephaestion let go a sigh of relief, "I'm hot."

Alexander nodded; it was the hottest day of the year after all, "Let's have a bath in the creek, just the two of us."

Hephaestion smiled softly at him, grateful. Alexander helped him to the edge of the bed and then took him in his arms, leaving his sleep clothes on the bed as they left the room and exited the house after telling to Arrhidaeus that they were leaving and to watch Darko.

Once on the bank of the creek, Alexander found Hephaestion a rock that was under the water for his husband to sit on. He then undressed and slipped in the cool water, helping his love slip in also and lay on his back to float.

Hephaestion sighed in relief. Being on his back for too long had begun to hurt as soon as he was five months along. With the water supporting his weight, it did not hurt at all.

"How does that feel, Love?" Alexander stood in the water beside him, water to just below his navel.

"Like Heaven..." Hephaestion closed his eyes and began to purr lowly, "Thank Poseidon..."

Alexander smiled at his husband's relaxed state. Suddenly, Hephaestion stood up, alert.

"Whoa, slow down," Alexander cautioned, "What do you need?"

"I need... I need-" Hephaestion looked around, "We need to go!"

"Where? Come here," Alexander climbed out of the creek, and then picked Hephaestion up out of the water.

"The guesthouse. Please!"

"Shh... you're fine."

"Oh no."

"What, Love?"

"My pains!"

Alexander huddled Hephaestion into his chest and took off at a run. As soon as he got to the guesthouse, he laid Hephaestion on the bed.

"Was that your first?"

"Been having them since midnight," Hephaestion panted, "They're still three hours apart. Had my last one at three in the morning. I've been up since then."

"Oh Love. How do you want to do this?"

"Not on my back."

"All right. Can I check how far you are?"

Hephaestion spread his legs and laid his ankles on Alexander's shoulders. After a few minutes, Alexander let his love go.

"A fourth-of-an-inch dilated. I love you, Phaistion."

"I love you. I can't believe she's almost here."

"Neither can I. Oh Love," Alexander smiled as he carded his fingers through Hephaestion's creek-water damp hair as the other teared up, "It's all right, cry if you need to."

"Do you-" Hephaestion inhaled a shaky breath, "Do you have the Iliad to read?"

"I do. Come close and I will read it to you."

* * *

After three hours of reading nonstop, Hephaestion's next contraction hit.

"Xander-" he groped for his hand, eventually finding it and holding on to it.

"I'm here, Phaistion. You're doing beautifully," and he continued to read.

"No more reading please," Hephaestion moaned, letting his head fall back onto the pillows, "Can you braid my hair?"

"Of course Love. How many?" Alexander worked around his husband to finally be able to sit with him between his legs.

"As many as you can, and then gather them all into a low bun, I'm hot again."

"No need to justify yourself. I'm here for you. Whatever you want, you shall get. It's a good thing I brought your hair things in here. Okay, I'm going to start. If you want me to stop, just say so."

* * *

Three hours later, as soon as Alexander was putting the fourteen little braids into a bun, the pains started to gain strength, although they did not come any faster. Hephaestion began to sweat with the strength of the pains, and so demanded water.

"Here, right here, Love," Alexander held the cup for him.

* * *

At midnight, Hephaestion announced that it was time.

Alexander startled, "Your water hasn't come yet, how can it be-?"

"Xander, it's time. My pains are closer together. It-" just then he was hit by a strong contraction that had tears running down his cheeks, "It's time. I want to get on the ground."

"Are you sure?"

Hephaestion's voice was strong and steady as he stared at his husband, "Xander, if you ever doubt me again, you won't be able to have any more children, with me or with anyone else. Do you understand me?"

Alexander nodded slowly, and then helped Hephaestion onto his hands and knees on the floor, "Like this, Love? What do you want me to do?"

Hephaestion sighed at the relief that the new position gave him. He began to purr again as he began to arch and relax his back over and over.

Hephaestion grabbed Alexander's hand and put it onto his belly. Alexander winced as the muscles under his hand tensed, causing Hephaestion to catch his breath.

"She's coming..."

"She's coming? When?"

"NOW!" Hephaestion panted.

"Now? What do I have to do?"

"Catch... her... Ugh!" Hephaestion curled with the contraction.

"But your water-"

"Alexander..." Hephaestion growled, turning to give a dark glare.

"All right, hush. Okay, start pushing whenever you're ready."

"Ahh!"

"Push, Love! Push, push, push!"

Hephaestion had no choice but to do as Alexander encouraged.

"Ahh! Alexander!"

"I'm right here, Love! I won't leave you!"

"It hurts!"

"I know, Phaistion, I know, but think of the reward! Your baby girl is coming, Phaistion! I promise you that!"

"Ugh..." Hephaestion curled again, moaning.

It took two hours for Hephaestion to crown and birth the infant's head. Then they were both silent and still a moment, Hephaestion out of pain and Alexander out of shock and awe.

The baby's protective sac covered her still, but Alexander could make out the nose and lips and eyes. He saw that she had long, blond hair. His child was beautiful, he decided, as tears clouded his vision.

"Alexander!" Hephaestion scream of pain brought him back to what was happening.

"All right, push again, Love! Push!"

Hephaestion curled with the effort but the babe did not budge.

"I can't!"

"Yes you can, Phaistion! I know you're tired, but it's almost over! Push!"

Hephaestion tried again, with the same result.

"I can't! Alexander, I'm scared!"

"Shh, Love, I'm here," looking around the room, Alexander thought quickly, "Onto your side, Phaistion. Gentle," supporting the baby's head, Alexander watched as Hephaestion carefully and painfully got onto his left side, "Okay, when the next pain comes, I want you to push gently."

"I just want it to end!" Hephaestion cried.

"I know, Love. You're almost there. Your baby is on her way. Yes, yes!" as the baby began to shift and turn as Hephaestion pushed. Then the shoulders came free. With one last push, the baby fell into Alexander's waiting arms, still safely encased in the sac.

"Oh gods..." Hephaestion collapsed in relief, thankful that it was over.

Alexander made quick work of the sac and cord, getting the baby to cry and seeing the sex for the first time.

"It's a girl! A girl, Love!"

Hephaestion began to sob with joy as the little girl's father washed her quickly and wrapped her in a blanket, handing her to her mother.

"Hello, my little girl, hello... I'm Momma, yes... You're beautiful, yes," finally the baby began to cry and opened her blue eyes, "My sweet baby girl. Xander, a bottle please. My baby girl's hungry."

"Of course, Love. I will fetch Arri and Darko as well. What shall we name her?"

"Iphigeneia. My strong little girl, yes..."

Alexander chuckled softly, "Iphigeneia it is. Welcome to the world, my darling daughter... Was twenty-eight hours of labor worth it?"

"Definitely," Hephaestion collapsed tiredly against the pillows Alexander had taken from the bed.

"Let's get you both on the bed," Alexander did this easily.

Neither parent got any sleep that morning; both were too busy admiring their child and contemplating the future. And neither Arrhidaeus or Darko knew of the new addition into their lives until the early afternoon, after Momma, Father, and Baby had all a deserved rest in each other's arms.

******AN: I had a blast writing this fic! I hope you all enjoyed reading it! Just a reminder: there will be a sequel! The first chapter of that should be up in the next few days!**


End file.
